


Hold My Hand, I'll Hold Yours Too (And We'll Make It Through)

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Bucky and Tony aren't Friends, Bucky is a shit, Cockslut Bucky, Dirty Talk, Feels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nothing Hurts, Omega Bucky - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Shameless Smut, Steve Loves Him Anyways, Stucky - Freeform, Their Cycles Sync, Tony Stark is Frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (maybe?) prequel to Crawl Inside, Come Alive and Make Me Wild: Steve and Bucky's cycles sync. Steve's worried about losing control, Bucky just wants him, Tony is annoyed because they can't get their shit together and Clint secretly just wants to get home and marathon True Blood with Natasha.</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Steve and Bucky need to get it on, and Tony's frustration keeps Bucky young. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand, I'll Hold Yours Too (And We'll Make It Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I must say this was inspired by oh_la_fraise's comment on Crawl Inside. So thank you! I have been dying to write this and after many, many hours, it's finally finished! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta @ryansclit again for the amazing edits!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks this series has. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. ^_^ Happy reading!
> 
> Also I may or may not have been listening to 'Cool For the Summer' by Demi Lovato a little too much. XD

_“Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind. Got a taste for the cherry, I just wanna take a bite.”_

\- Demi Lovato 'Cool For the Summer'

* * *

 

It’s like a pull, some kind of magic force that urges Bucky out of his deep sleep to sit up rod straight in his and Steve’s shared bed. He’s only slightly annoyed since he was enjoying his dream, but not that surprised because he’s been expecting this for quite awhile.

 

He’s _wet_ \- his boxers are soaked with slick, while his face and body are flushed with sweat. His stomach is cramping distractingly and his breathing is shallow. He’s woken up from wet dreams before, but this is simply ridiculous.

 

It’s not all that strange that he’s in heat. No, the strange thing is that his mate isn’t there beside him in bed. 

 

         He grows scared for a second, worried that something’s happened to Steve, but it’s gone in a flash when rationality kicks in. Steve is probably in the bathroom, or elsewhere in The Tower.

 

Bucky leans his head back on the soft pillows and attempts to think about things other than the painfully maddening urge to fuck. He really just wants to go back to bed. And then _maybe_ deal with all of this in the morning.

 

But it isn’t very long before he smells it and his skin begins to pebble in anticipation - the strong, musky scent of an alpha in rut. And not just any alpha, but _Steve_. He would recognize that potent, unique scent anywhere…

 

God, Bucky needs it.

 

“Steve,” Bucky whines in annoyance, because where the hell could he even be? He’s thinking of getting up and fucking going to look for the knucklehead when he hears Steve’s voice softly call his name from their bedroom door.

 

Bucky glances up, but can’t see a thing in the dark.

 

          “Where the hell are ya? Come on, I think I’m  - _fuck_ \- in heat.”

 

He hears Steve’s breathing speed up, but other than that the alpha says nothing.  Bucky can’t take this torture, so he moves to get up when it finally seems as if Steve finds his voice.

          “Don’t come any closer Buck.”

 

Bucky stops in his tracks. 

 

         “What? Steve, I swear this isn’t the time for you -”

 

“ _Bucky_ , I’m warning you.”  

 

The omega rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told, asking, “Steve what’s wrong?” 

 

“I don’t know how exactly, but I think our cycles have synced,” Steve’s throaty voice says from the doorway.

 

Bucky folds his arms across his bare chest, annoyed. He wishes that it wasn’t this dark so Steve could actually _see_ his irritation. And then realization dawns on Bucky. Did Steve just say what Bucky thinks he said?

 

         “You- You’re actually in rut?”

 

Steve groans.

 

         “Yes, Buck. And I’m going to need to keep my distance from you.”

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. He still can’t see Steve, but now he can hear him clearly.

 

         “Why? You okay?”

 

Steve fucking sounds tortured as hell. “I don’t know but I kinda want to knot you all over again _and again and again_.”

 

And fuck, Bucky starts salivating with how much he wants that.

 

         “So why don’t you, big guy?” He quips, licking his lips until they’re shiny.

 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Buck. My control’s starting to slip.”

 

Bucky smiles with nothing but affection for his knuckleheaded boyfriend. Moving closer to the door, he reaches blindly for Steve’s hand. Steve’s palm is warm beneath his.

 

          Up until this moment, he has done an alright job of keeping his composure, but when he gets a whiff of Steve’s scent, he practically fucking whimpers.

 

This has never happened before, their cycles syncing, but it could just be because they’re back in close proximity with each other daily. They’re practically inseparable most of the time, so of course their bodies would eventually get back into the groove. Their bodies are no longer in survival mode and are now trying to prepare each of them for procreation. Bucky doesn’t exactly mind it - he loves Steve and wants a family, believes they’re ready for that. He just wishes that nature had better timing.

 

He leads Steve further into the room, reaching for the light switch at the same time so that he can see the alpha’s face. And Steve’s American blue eyes are almost completely black, they’re tracing every inch of Bucky’s body as though they belong to a hungry wolf discovering his all too willing prey. And yet, Steve doesn’t move.

 

Bucky watches, captivated, as Steve’s adam’s apple bobs during his gulp.

 

           “Buck, I don’t want to hurt you or do something you’re not going to be comfortable with.” His eyes are pleading as he says this, but they also look marginally ravenous. And Bucky feels this primal urge to satisfy, to _please_ his mate, that he’s dizzy with. Fuck, how are they going to survive the next few days?

 

His hole clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled. _We can do this. How bad could it be?_

 

He nudges Steve, planning to reassure him in that casual way he does when things are about to go to hell, but at the feeling of Steve’s heated skin, Bucky’s body goes into overdrive. He kisses him quick and dirty, until they’re both panting by the time Steve pulls away.

 

         “Buck, we can’t.”

Bucky glares, asking, “What? Why?”

 

“Because it’s going to hurt,” Steve says, and holy shit, he’s blushing as he continues, “But I won’t care, not while the rut’s this bad. Except, I refuse to use you as my own personal whore.”

 

Bucky’s cock twitches at that.

 

           “And what if I want you to? Come on Stevie, you know I like that.” He saunters closer, swaying his hips a little, almost as if he’s putting on a show, while Steve watches him, transfixed.

 

But of course, the stupid alarm chooses the most inconvenient time to go off and Stark’s voice can be heard coming from the overhead speakers.

 

         “Avengers assemble...God, I never get tired of saying that.”

 

Bucky curses, but Steve winks at him.

 

“Come on, let’s see what this is about.”

* * *

 

“Absolutely not! The two of you are not going to leave The Tower smelling like the back room of a gentleman’s strip club!”  Stark tells Bucky and Steve in an aggravated tone when he sees them dressed and ready.

 

Steve is definitely not in the mood for this right now.

 

“Tony, Rhino is destroying the city as we speak. We don’t have the time to argue.”

 

“But you’re in rut and he’s in heat. Anyone can smell it from a mile away! How well do you think you’ll be able to fight in your condition?”

 

And dammit, he has a point.

 

Everyone is staring at the two of them intensely enough to the point where Bucky feels uncomfortable and impatient.

 

          “We just need to let off some steam, it might do us some good.”

 

“Girls, you’re all pretty,” Clint says, “But I’d very much prefer that we leave now before New York City becomes nothing more than dust and rubble.”

 

“I agree, we need to go,” Natasha chimes in. And Tony huffs, but doesn’t say another word.

 

When they reach the city, Rhino’s tearing buildings down, throwing cars left and right, pounding cracks into the pavement. They all get into position immediately, ready to kick some serious ass.

 

Bucky puts himself in charge of saving the civilians, while Steve and Tony take turns giving orders. And Steve is brilliant. Well, he’s _always_ brilliant, but this time he’s taking all the frustration from the rut and using it to fight and command as if it takes no effort at all.

 

While he watches Steve, affection and pride well up inside Bucky as well as something else, something way less innocent.

 

Steve’s eyes hold power while his scent permeates the atmosphere with dominance and strength. It’s definitely breathtaking as well as fucking enchanting just watching Steve literally annihilate the enemies like the emulation of a lightning bolt breaking through a calm sky.

 

Bucky can barely focus on anyone else. Steve is dominating every thought and all Bucky wants is to _taste_. He chances a look at the civilians to make sure they’re alright. Luckily, Sam and Clint are there.

As Bucky jumps off the edge of the building, he lands quietly on the ground. People are clapping when Rhino, who’s bleeding profusely and gasping for breath, is being detained by Tony, Thor, Bruce and Natasha.

         Steve, the ever sparkly, star-spangled icon of America is watching them proudly, before he turns around to face Bucky.

His nostrils flare, and, yeah, Bucky knows he probably smells like a fucking candy store to Steve, all caramel and sugar. He can feel the mess his hole is making of his pants for Christ's sake, but he can’t find it within himself to care - not when he can scent the alpha’s musky, forbidden aroma. It’s almost like some expensive, foreign rum that Bucky can’t wait to wrap his lips around.

 

Steve looks at him with unwavering focus, and soon everything starts to melt away. Bucky is frozen. He feels like their ancestors, powerless to stop the thoughts and urges battling throughout his body. Not when the most pressing matter - to please his alpha - is so demanding.

 

Steve’s beginning to walk towards him, all powerful and confident as his eyes burn, revealing his intentions. There is no sugarcoating it, Steve _wants_ what’s his, what always has been. And Bucky’s going to give it to him.

 

Bucky’s legs nearly give out once Steve finally closes the gap between them. He’s so close that Bucky can _taste_ his desire. Luckily, Steve hauls Bucky over his shoulder - not caring that people are watching their precious Captain America acting so animalistic - and walks away without glancing back.

 

And Bucky, because he’s a little shit, fucking salutes Tony as the other omega just stares at them in shock.

 

“Stevie?” Bucky asks quite innocently once he’s been walking for a while.

 

Steve who’s carrying Bucky as if he weighs nothing, just grunts out a, “Yes, baby?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see,” Is all he says and it’s laced with so much command that Bucky has to close his eyes as a new wave of arousal rises within him. His adam’s apple bobs in anticipation.

 

He’s only vaguely aware of Steve walking into an empty building. It’s not until Bucky raises his head that he realizes it’s a fucking library; he didn’t even know that these still existed.

 

Steve places Bucky on his feet and he stands, raising an eyebrow.

 

         “Didn’t know you were so kinky, Stevie,” He teases, but the alpha doesn’t even seem to have heard what he’s said. Instead, Steve has that predatory look on his face again. Before Bucky can react, Steve’s got him pressed against one of the back shelves. He’s rubbing their crotches together obscenely, and, yeah, Bucky’s so hard he can’t see straight.

 

Steve’s mouth is on his and the kiss is filthy, wet, and desperate; it’s all kinds of _right_. As Bucky is getting air, Steve nips Bucky’s bottom lip with his teeth, before swiping the abused skin with his warm tongue.

 

“You’re going to be as loud as I tell you to be,” Steve orders, and it’s probably the only command Bucky can follow right now.

 

Steve grinds his hips into Bucky’s once more, sucking bruising hickeys into the flesh of the omega’s throat. Bucky can’t help it, after being pent up all day, he comes, hard and fast, his cry bouncing across the walls. It echoes like Steve’s own personal radio, playing Bucky’s scream over and over.

The alpha seems pleased.

 

Bucky’s still seeing stars, and maybe the edge is taken off a bit, but his desire for Steve’s knot is still incredible. As he comes back to full consciousness, he realizes that Steve is undressing him. But it’s not until he’s naked, and Steve’s got his mouth around one of Bucky’s nipples, that he realizes they’re on the soft carpet of the library floor.

 

One hand is on Bucky’s thigh, firmly holding him down, ensuring that Bucky doesn’t go anywhere, while the other is pinching Bucky’s right nipple between his fingers. As he licks the already overly sensitive expanse of flesh of Bucky’s abdomen, Bucky reaches out a hand to stop him.

 

And Steve does, although his hand is still on Bucky’s thigh.

 

Bucky crawls into Steve’s lap. Steve’s still in his Captain America uniform while Bucky’s as naked as ever, his hole leaking over Steve’s always perfectly pressed navy blue pants. It’s a little humiliating, but the shame only makes Bucky leak more.

 

Bucky grinds his hips down and Steve grunts, his hands flying to grip Bucky’s waist so he can rut his hard, clothed cock against Bucky’s ass.  The skin of his cheeks is damp from slick, causing friction to be entirely irrelevant.

 

         “Steve,” Bucky moans wantonly.

 

The alpha’s mouth descends on Bucky’s neck again, biting at his throat and licking at the claiming mark he left on Bucky all those years ago. But Bucky’s beyond control now. If Steve wants a whore, he’ll give him one.

 

He takes one of Steve’s fingers and licks it gently before sucking three into his mouth, swallowing around them, making the alpha halt his movements to study Bucky hungrily. This leads to Bucky being on his back again, legs spread open wide while Steve’s tongue is stuffed far enough up his ass for Bucky to see heaven.

His hole clenches around the wet, soft, insistent intrusion. And while he’s sure Steve’s practically drowning in his slick, neither of them seem to care. Bucky’s gasping, moaning Steve’s name, chanting swear words as Steve desecrates his most private place.

 

         At one point, Steve urges Bucky to hold his own thigh up so that he can get a better angle to press his tongue as far as it can go into Bucky’s body. It’s not long until he’s brushing against Bucky’s sweet spot. At the pressure, Bucky comes for the second time that night, almost violently.

 

As Bucky’s coming down from his high, rug burn staining the skin of his back in bright pink,  he sees Steve sit up and lean against a wooden bookshelf. He’s watching Bucky as he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, stroking it slowly, the pace almost agonizingly so.

 

Bucky can see the slightly swollen ring around the base of it where Steve’s knot should pop, and it’s as if something possesses him. He quickly moves Steve’s hand out of the way and replaces it with his own, giving Steve’s cock a few gentle tugs, before winking at Steve and taking him in between his lips.

 

“Bucky,” His alpha pants heavily. Steve sounds so wrecked. His fingers card through the other man’s hair and he begins to tug Bucky’s head up and down, controlling how much of him the omega gets to taste.

 

“If you could see yourself,” Steve groans, “So pretty, so good. And all _mine_.”

 

Bucky nods and hums, looking up through his lashes at Steve who looks debauched already. His cock gives a twitch and more precome fills Bucky’s throat, which Bucky swallows appreciatively.

 

Steve pulls him off, but Bucky just begins to lick Steve’s balls, burying his face between Steve’s thighs like the cockslut he is.

 

“Buck, stop, you’re leaking like a fucking virgin. Gotta take care of you, baby,” Steve says breathlessly. Bucky can feel that he’s wet, probably more wet than he’s ever been, and his hole keeps clenching around air. Bucky only rolls his eyes, not willing to pull off of Steve’s balls just yet.

 

And that’s when he feels it - the harsh sting of a slap against his ass cheek. The sound is so loud that it reverberates through the entire library.  He lifts his head immediately to stare at the alpha in shock, but his expression soon morphs into one of pleasure as the pain quickly softens around the edges. He’s still blinking at Steve, not knowing what to say, before he has to bite down on his lip as Steve smacks him again. This time, slightly harder.

 

“I gave an order, _Sergeant_.”

 

Bucky cries out,“Y-yes Captain.”

 

“What do we do with orders?”

 

“F-follow them.”

 

Steve smirks, pleased.

 

“Good.” His hands fly back to Bucky’s ass, spreading his cheeks open so that Bucky’s slick trails down his thighs.

He leans closer to whisper into Bucky’s ear, “Make my knot pop like we both know you’ve been dying to. Make me breed you up with my pups, have you so full that no alpha’s ever going to want to touch you again when they see my claim all over your body.  Let them all know that Bucky Barnes can’t function during the day without getting a knot in his ass.”

 

Steve’s mouth is nice when he’s barking commands or tongue fucking Bucky’s asshole, but it’s especially nice when he’s tearing Bucky’s resolve down, tearing Bucky into pieces and making him a whimpering, begging omega.

 

Bucky might have fallen from grace when he was forced to work for Hydra, but he fell straight into Steve’s arms and that’s all the salvation he’s ever going to need.

 

Steve lifts Bucky’s hips, before slowly lowering Bucky down onto his cock. Bucky tries not to tear his gaze from his mate’s, but as his hole finally gets something to grip onto, he just lolls his head back, arms digging into Steve’s shoulders.

 

The alpha seems to be waiting for a signal or something, but just because Bucky’s a little shit, he clenches as tightly as he can around Steve’s dick, causing Steve to groan brokenly.

 

In retaliation, Steve pistons his hips fast and unrelenting, cock pounding into Bucky’s ass so brutally that the only sounds Bucky can make are strangled shouts. His dick is leaking profusely all over Steve’s suit, but neither of them cares, especially as Steve finds that throbbing sweet spot inside Bucky and hits it relentlessly, causing the omega to yelp out.

 

Bucky comes again, his hole clenching shamelessly around Steve’s cock, trying to coax his knot to pop. Bucky’s practically boneless at this point, so Steve positions him on his back and keeps up his brutal pace, fucking Bucky as if it’s his only duty in life.

 

Bucky’s hands rise to his own nipples, touching them and playing with them because he knows Steve is watching, his hair’s all over his face and he knows he’s pleading for something, maybe for Steve to never stop, but he can barely hear his own voice.

 

Steve’s hand rises to push Bucky’s sweaty bangs out of his face, so that his pretty blues are staring into Bucky’s own. He takes Bucky’s metal hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

“Love you, Buck,” Is all he says before he’s spilling the searing liquid of his seed into Bucky.  

 

“I love you too, Steve. You _knucklehead_ ,” He laughs, before groaning as his hole contracts greedily around Steve’s twitching dick.

 

“Ugh, my suit’s a mess,” Steve complains when clarity fills in the cracks left by the lust. He doesn’t sound very upset at all. As Bucky looks at him, he seems to be coming back to earth.

 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky begins.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“I can’t wait to start a family with you,” Bucky says, eyes burning with sincerity.

 

Steve leans in to kiss his temple.

 

         “You’re my best guy.”

 

They’re going to be tied together for a while, as Steve’s knot is still very swollen against Bucky’s rim. But sleep dances across the horizon of Bucky’s consciousness. He begins to nod off, barely feeling when Steve sets them in a more comfortable position for Bucky to sleep against his chest.

 

“I can’t wait for round two,” He whispers.

 

Steve laughs, “You’re unbelievable.”

 

The world can wait. As long as Bucky’s got Steve and Steve’s got Bucky, everything will be alright. And that is worth believing in...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to kudos, comment or both!


End file.
